(Free Join Rp) Heroes Vs. Villians, The Battle of Light and Darkness
Blog Post about line deletion READ FIRST http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dragonthorne/Daily_Blog Rules Hello everyone in order to join this rp you must either make a comment or messege me on my talk page 1. No Overpowered characters, that means that your character should be able to die, But characters will never be killed off I promise everyone always comes back later, like they come back in a different area or something like that 2. Have fun with this rp, I know this is not a rule but go crazy because this is meant to have different sides fighting or joining up, and also as well this is an alternate timeline so characters can be with each other and that leads me to my other point 3. Kissing is allowed(i hope still on this wiki) But dont go any further otherwise i have no choose but to kick you out of the rp, if you want to go further then you can do on here (insert link here) 4.Ill be on alot mainly looking at this page usually im up at 2 or 3 in the morning sometimes 5 so ill know what happens 5. This rp is to be fun for everyone nobody will be rejected. Make sure you put your character name their line and then your username so like this for slys line Sly:I will make you pay!(dragonthorne Story The Light and Darkness have battled for as far as history began in order to unlock the greatest power of all and to create a future of peace or destruction, now it comes down to the new and old heroes and villians to finally settle this great war. Characters/Teams Team Freedom(Heroes) 1. Sly The Hedgehog(leader) 2. Fly The Hedgehog 3. Alex the Bathuman 4. Randall the Rhino 5.Boom the Hedgehog 6.Alaine The Hedgehog 7. 8. 9. 10. Neutral # Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog # Esme The Hedgecat # Magus The Human(Xtarhaven) Team Fighters(Villians) 1. (Leader) 2. Virus 3.shad (26 +),god of trickery 4.Dr.Opehelia Daniel the Fox (Jaredthefox92) 5. 6. 7.Rockett The Cat(dragonthorne) 8. 9. 10. Users 1.dragonthorne(creator of this rp) 2.AlexNeushoom 3.JaredtheFox92 4.Trisell Chronos 5.W0rkinprogress 6.XtarHaven 7.Lunari64 8. RedRush3999 Roleplay(this section is for roleplaying only) In a hidden base in the forest a gray hedgehog is sleeping,Suddenly the alarm clock rings Sly:Time to get up already...ugh i hate this.(dragonthorne) Fly:(knocks) Sly time to get up! we have work to do.(dragonthorne Sly:I know.(dragonthorne) Sly and Fly walk out of room and walk though a corridor from there they go to the main room and head to the computer room and Sly sits down to look at the files Fly has prepared. Fly:As you know we need more members to fight this darkness,right?(dragonthorne) Sly: Yes(dragonthorne) Fly: Well take a look at these two here.(dragonthorne) Sly:Why?(dragonthorne) Fly:well this rhino and his friend,I believe his name is alex,they are a great team and would be useful in power missions.(dragonthorne) Sly:well give them a call then if they join us then we will be in great shape.(dragonthorne) Fly: Ok and also what about....you know?(dragonthorne) Sly:dont bring that up right now...please sis,don`t i do not want to think about her death....(dragonthorne) Fly:ok...i understand...this war has been tough this is why we are split up into sectors.(dragonthorne) Sly:....just go do what i asked.....please go away...leave me alone...(dragonthorne) Fly:right away ill call them and interview them you just get some rest after all new recruits will be coming right?(dragonthorne) Sly:....(dragonthorne) Fly:ill leave you alone....then (leaves)(dragonthorne) Sly:Rockett.....why did...it have to....be you....?(dragonthorne) Meanwhile on the Sapphire Islands.... Komerl is currently meditating using chaos energy until....ZAP! Komerl: Gah! *clutches his head* Esme looks over in alarm, worried. Esme: A-Are you okay, Komerl-kun? Komerl: *sighs* No, Esme....I...had another vision... Esme: W-what h-happened? Komerl: *monotone voice* There is something big happening........a war. Esme: .......... *glances at him worriedly* Rockett:(wakes up)where am i,I remember who i was an all but.....nothing else.....its wierd? Rockett:I gotta go find out where i am......and what my purpose is here. Komerl and Esme then decided to go somewhere out of boredom. Meanwhile, at Alex's apartment... Alex had just finished taking a shower. He stepped out of it and started to dry himself off. He took extra time drying off his wings because they took more time to dry. Meanwhile, in Hoofton... Randall was doing a radio show from his basement. Randall: It's time for a commercial break, I'll be right back with you guys, and I want to thank you for being fans of my radio station. Without you guys, we wouldn't be on Mobius. Meanwhile, at Alex's apartment... Fly:I hope this is the right address......Thats what is listed... Fly:(knocks) I hope he's home.....I hope i didnt miss him, it took me couple of hours just to get here Alex just put his clothes on, and walked to the door to open it. Alex: *opens door* Hello, ma'am. How can I help you? Fly:Hi is Alex home....I need to ask him something... Alex: I'm Alex. What do you need me for? Fly:Hi....Im Fly....can I come in? It's something important. Alex: Sure, come in. Alex let Fly inside. Fly: first let me say is....we need you and your friends help... Alex: You need help from me and my friends from the Mobian Junta? Sure, we can help. Fly:Well we need you and your friends to join us.....I feel something is coming Alex: Alright, I'll call Pete, Kirk and Simeon and then we'll get going. Alex walked over to the phone and called all his Mobian Junta friends. After that, he put down the phone. Alex: They're coming over. Let me change into my Mobian Junta outfit. Alex walked to his bedroom to change clothes. Meanwhile at a university nearby... Ophelia:*Is exiting out of her classroom as she grabbed her yellow purse and locked the door. She signs out at the front office and heads out the door towards her black and red car.* Well, today was an pleasent day. It's good to enlighten the minds of others on the wounders of plant cellular structures and plant microorganisims. Laying atop the car, apparently sun-bathing in her regular attire, was Virus. "How many times do I have to tell you? Our Ferrari isn't your tanning chair!" Ophelia said as she moved over in a rather agitated tone. "I can decrease my mass weight to below double digits, your car's fine," She waved before sitting up. "Where to now?" (Will be back later) "Get in, we can go back to my place." Ophelia said as she groaned and put on her sunglasses. (Okay.) "... Kay," She swung around, flinging into the car via window. "Careful!" Ophelia exclaimed as she got her keys out and opened the car door before getting in herself. "You break it, you replicate it." "Promises promises," She leaned back on her seat. "Buckle up, even if you're made of nanomachines I don't want to have collect your samples all over the road if something happens." Ophelia said as she fastened her seatbelt to promote young villain driving safety. "You think I'm gonna dissolve in water too?" The seatbelt shifted into place. "A molecular liquid state of some sort, yes." Ophelia said as she closed the door and put her keys into the ignition before turning it on. "Well that's imaginative at least," She folded her legs, feet resting on her side of the dashboard. "Wade should be home from school by now.I've made sure Jared is watching over him while he goes home. Can't trust those Gunsect bastards one bit you know?" Ophelia said as she turned on the car and drove out of the parkway. "Gunsect?" "They're the monsters that are within GUN. They tried to capture me once and tried to sick Wade on me." "Sick'im on you? How?" "They captured me and forced Wade to attack." "Ooooooooo, dark," She grinned. "How'd that go?" "Better than I expected really, well for Wade and myself that is." "Anybody die?" "I don't recall, I may have shoved some people out of the way, but Wade and I basically fled to escape instead of exacting our vengence." "Too bad." "Yeah, don't worry though. I've made sure that Wade and myself will one day exact our revenge, we're here by the way." Ophelia said as the ferari rolled up to a house. "Nice," She quickly got out of the car, giving the house a quick scan-over. The house appeared inconspicous, middle class, and oddly average. However, tacky pink curtains could be seen in the windows. Ophelia apparently lived in the countryside and it looked like an average house with a small barn outside of it. "Should I be expecting a lab underneath?" Virus asked as they walked up. "Shhhh! Keep quiet about that!" "SO sorry," She placed her hand across her chest, zipping her own mouth shut with the other. Dr.Daniel then proceeds to head over to the door. She knocks in an iregyular pattern as a type of code at the door. Soon the sound of locks being unlocked are heard as the door opens and a small fox child with glasses is seen inside. "I'm home sweetie!" Professor Daniel states in a oddly soft voice. Virus glanced at the child, giving a small wave as she entered. Meanwhile in Central City...... Komerl and Esme decide to go to find a restruant to eat at because they were hungry. Once they did, they went in and, after registering for a seat, decided to sit there. Komerl: Sooooo, what do you think we should eat? Esme: *thinking* Hmm... Meanwhile on the rooftops of central city..... Sly:(looks across the city) all seems peaceful....those G.U.N bastards better not have had anything in Rockett death....ill kill them....for sure! Sly:But....I cant even find a trace of her anywhere...where did she go? Nearby, a tiny hedgehog girl was exploring the city from above. She was a shrunken girl, only about 2-3 inches tall. She used whatever she could get a hold of to make her way around. Back inside the shop.... After eating and talking for a while, Komerl and Esme both head out of the shop when they spotted a figure on the rooftops. They then decide to either go see this figure or not... Komerl: Hmm... Esme: This person may have something to d-do with the vision y-you had earlier... Komerl: Yeah.....Welp, we're not gonna just sit around! *carries Esme bridal style* Esme: K-Komerl, I-I can h-handle myself....*blushing slightly with a hint of pink* Komerl: Well, I can't just let you walk there...That'd be rude.*looks at her with a bright child-like smile* Esme: Oh, a-alright....But you owe me one of your item rings...*smiles* Komerl: Okay! *excited* Then they both head over there, not knowing what might happen. In Alex's apartment... Alex walked out of his bedroom wearing his Mobian Junta outfit. He's also wearing a bacpack filled with water and food and had his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, Rockette with him. Alex: Okay, I'm ready. Let's go! Fly:ok next we are heading to the radio station (Randall makes his radio show from the basement in his house, just so you know.) Alex: Where Randall the Rhino lives? I know where that is, so follow me! Alex and Fly left the apartment, Alex locked it and they went for Hoofton. Meanwhile on the rooftops of central city..... Komerl, carrying Esme, sees Sly and decides to approach him. Komerl: Yo, what's up? *smiles* Esme: H-hi....